


Phone Sex

by hoosierbitch



Category: White Collar
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone sex! \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/), day #7!

“Peter?”

“You sure answered the phone quickly. Did you miss me?”

“Oh, _fuck, _it’s been four days, of _course_ I did – ”

“I missed you, too. Now stop babbling. I will make you wait even longer if you don’t behave yourself.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll behave. I – Peter – am I on speakerphone?”

“Of course, Neal. I’m driving. I need both hands on the wheel.”

“You’re driving? Are you – are you driving home?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, please – ”

“I’m more interested in where _you_ are, anyway.”

“I’m at June’s. On the bed. Sitting on top of the covers.”

“And what are you wearing?”

“Pajama bottoms, but I can take them off – ”

“You’ll do whatever I tell you to do. And nothing more. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Peter.”

“Lie back on the bed. Hold the phone in your right hand. And fondle yourself with the left. Over your pants. Long, slow strokes. Are you hard?”

“Yes – I’ve been hard all day. Let me – let me use my right hand, _please_.”

“Shut up. Put the phone on speakerphone, place it on the pillow, and then go to your toybox. Get out a vibrator, a cockring, the inflatable plug, and lube. A lot of lube. Then strip. When you get back to the bed, say: I’m ready.”

“…I’m ready.”

“Put on the cockring. Then lube up the vibe, turn it on, and shove it up your greedy little hole. As fast as you can without hurting yourself. I want it on at full speed, Neal.”

“Yes, Peter. I – fuck – I’m ready. It’s – Jesus, it’s so – it’s so strong. Oh, god…”

“Is it hitting your prostate?”

“Yes! It’s right – it’s buzzing right – right against…uuh – oh, _fuck_.”

“Love how you sound when you get too turned on to talk. And your voice is filling my car – gets me hard, thinking that none of these people know what I’m doing to you, they can’t tell how easily I can take you apart. Now - do you think you can put the cockring on without coming?”

“I – I think so.”

“I think you can. Go ahead. Slide that ring over your pretty little dick, and then ease your balls into it – are they swollen yet?”

“They are, they’re so swollen, they’ve been swollen for days – ”

“Is it on?”

“Yes, Peter, please – ”

“You can jack yourself off with your right hand, now. Because you’re being so good. And with your left hand, grab the base of the vibrator. And start to fuck yourself with it. Make sure to hit your prostate every time. And twist it, Neal, I know how much you love getting that tight little hole of yours all loose and ready for me. And when I get back, I’m going to fuck you, baby, I’m going to give you just what you need.”

“I’m ready, I’m so ready for you.”

“Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel – Jesus, Peter, I’m so fucking _lonely_ \- I missed you, I missed your cock, I missed your mouth – ”

“I think you just missed being able to orgasm.”

“_Fuck. _Yes, that too. But I’ve been good. I’ve been so – unh – so good, so good, Peter – I haven’t touched my dick, not until you told me to, it hurts – it hurts, Peter…”

“Did you watch the porn I gave you?”

“…yes.”

“What did you think?”

“I didn’t know you were filming when we – when we did that – ”

“Your hole was so loose after El and I fucked you. I didn’t think you’d be able to feel it, after I pulled out and she kept going. It was a pretty big strap-on, though. Did you see the look on your face?”

“Yes, it _hurt. _”

“You came again in _minutes_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything that hot before. Did you enjoy watching your movie?

“…yes, Peter.”

“Did it make your little dick hard?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“It made my – oh, Jesus. Do I have to?”

“Say it, or I hang up.”

“It – unh – it made my – my little dick hard.”

“Good boy. And how do you feel now?”

“My – my cock’s dripping. With precum. It’s all over my hand, and my stomach – I wish you were here to lick it off. The vibe’s fucking _strong_, I can – I can practically feel it in my teeth – ”

“You picked the big one, didn’t you? The loud one. I think I can hear it. Hear it every time you pull it out and fuck it back up inside you. And you’re going way too slowly. Speed the fuck up, Neal.”

“I – oh, oh, _fuck. _ No, I can’t do this, I _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can. Speed up. Get a better grip on it, and – yes. Just like that. I can still hear it, Neal. Going in and out of your sloppy hole. You’re going just the pace I want.”

“Ah – too – too much. It’s too much. Gotta – gotta - _fuck!_”

“What happened?”

“Oh, Peter. I – I lost my hold on it. And it slipped out. It – it slipped out and it felt so fucking good on my rim, buzzing while I tried to clench around it.”

“Fuck, baby. Pick it up and tease yourself like that some more.”

“Oh, god. Peter. I’m doing it. I’m doing it for you. Peter, I’m – Peter, I miss you, why aren’t you _here_?”

“Are you still jerking yourself off?”

“Of course I am, you didn’t tell me to stop, I’m not – not deaf.”

“Stop. Turn the vibe off and stop touching your dick. And lube up the other plug.”

“Okay. It’s – it’s really big.”

“I remember how big it is. Could barely even fit my hand around it.”

“The – the vibe isn’t nearly this big.”

“Shut up and push that giant plug into your greedy little hole. And don’t bite your lip. I want to hear every little gasp, every whimper – yeah, just like that. I bet your mouth’s open. Bet you bit your lip before I told you not to. Bet your pink lips are swollen and open, I’d fuck your mouth if I was there. Oh, _fuck_. I love it when you cry – did you get to your prostate again?”

“Unh – I – ah, fuck, I – I wa – _ah!_”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Keep going. You’ve got inches to go, still, don’t you? Oh, baby. Love those little noises. You’re so tight, it must be stretching you so good. Opening you up so fast. I know it hurts. I know it does. Keep going.”

“It’s – it’s in, oh, _god_, it’s all in.”

“Good boy. Are you my good boy, Neal?”

“_Yes._”

“Is your cock still hard?”

“For you, yes, Peter.”

“Play with your balls. Play with them until your dick jumps every time you touch it. I love it when it bounces around – we’ll try electricity, next month. I’ll make it dance. And you won’t be able to do a thing.”

“Yes, I will, I’ll do - ah – I’ll do anything.”

“I know you will, sweetheart. Now play with your balls until you’re about to come. Until you would come, if you didn’t have that pesky little cock ring on. And tell me what you want me to do to you when I get home.”

“Let me – let me come. You will, I know you will – you – you love it when I – when I come for you. Been waiting for four days, I’m gonna – ah – I’m gonna come so much. And you’ll fuck me, I’ll be waiting for you, spread and wet and ready – I’ll put – put a new toy up my ass, turn it on, drive myself crazy, nice and open, and you’ll pull it out, or – or maybe you won’t. No, you won’t. You’ll just shove in right next to it, and I’ll be screaming before you even start moving – ”

“Inflate the dildo.”

“Wh – what?”

“Grab the fucking blub, and squeeze it. It’s not that fucking hard. Grab it, and squeeze it. Twice.”

“No, oh, I – ah! Fuck!”

“Now fuck yourself with it.”

“Oh, Christ. It’s so big. It’s too big - it’s bigger than you, almost.”

“Then squeeze it until you _know_ that it’s bigger than me. That should take – what, three or four more? Count them off.”

“Okay, Peter. Okay. I – I wa - _one. _Unh. It’s – it’s stretching me so – so good. T – oh, fuck. Two. Do I – do I have to keep fucking myself with it – while it – while it gets bigger?”

“Good job asking for clarification, Neal. Yes, you do have to keep fucking yourself with it. I believe you’re ready for three.”

“Okay, I’m – I’m ready, I’m going to - ngh, fuck, three, three, Peter.”

“Good boy. Just one more, now.”

“F – f – ah! Ah – oh, no, oh, god, right – right there, it’s – I’m – please, I need – I need – I waited so long, I – ”

“Was that four?”

“Yes!”

“Good boy. I’m going to be there in – oh, about fifteen minutes. Which plug did you grab Neal?”

“What?”

“Did you get the one that vibrates?”

“…oh, Jesus. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Turn it on, then put your hands behind your back, and wait for me. Say that you’ll wait for me. I’ll wait for you to stop crying. I have all the time in the world, Neal. It just means you’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“I’m – I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you. However long it takes.”

“Good boy.”

*

Reviews are loved and adored!


End file.
